Inevitable
by TheBlithesomeOne
Summary: It's been a decade since the mighty "Ship of Dreams" Has sank, and Rose has fullfilled her promise to Jack. Moving on with her life, but Jack Dawson hadn't died in the sinking. Watch as our favorite lovers unite again, what trial will they face?
1. Ten Years

**Greetings from somewhere in the US of A, as you should know Hurricane Irene is coming. If you don't know you either live under a rock, you don't live in my country, or you just don't pay attention to the news. No offense to you of course. Well, in the area I am in, Irene is going to whip our butts. So I am going to update as much as I can until that happens. Well, sort of I like updating but the local convenience store has already run out of water bottles. That's how paranoid everyone is, it hardly ever happens so… jeez I'm babbling aren't I? This is my first chapter of my first story for the **_**Titanic **_**fanfiction archive. I didn't copy anyone; I've had this story written down for a while. I kinda fibbed on my profile, I wanted surprise people. Sorry, I know I was bad. Hope you like it! -Camille- (P.S someone was on my account so there may be some things on the chapter that are wrong or something else.) (P.S.S This chapter kind of stinks but it will get better.)**

**Chapter 1**

**April 15****th****, 1922**

Jack's POV

Ten years, it's been ten years since the day she died, ten years since over 1500 lost their lives on the "Ship of Dreams". It's been ten years since the _Titanic_ the "Unsinkable Ship" sank. I could remember the screams of the people in the water and then the sudden eerie silence. I still had nightmares of it. There were so many people who lost their loved ones on that ship, Tommy, Fabrizio, Helga, Cora, and Rose. My Rose, so young so innocent, only if she got on that damn boat. It was my entire fault, she was dead now. Corpse somewhere at the bottom of the Atlantic, I still remembered everything. Her hair, the sparkle in her eyes, her fiery spirit, everything. It didn't matter now did it; I had a wonderful wife who gave me two beautiful girls. Cora and Jessamyn, sure our marriage wasn't planned. When she found she was with a child her father had made us wed shortly after. But I don't regret our marriage at all; the past six years have been wonderful. Marjorie **(A/N His wife.) **had a stable job at the Children's School and I worked to preserve older artwork at the museum. It wasn't what I wanted to do, but the pay is good. Things had changed I had settled down, I couldn't run off to Europe in a day's notice anymore, I couldn't live of three dollars a week. I never thought about it that way until today when I was sitting on a bench taking a smoke. _I wish I could be like you Jack, running off into the horizon whenever you feel like it. _**(A/N I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry if I got that wrong.) **I chuckled to myself, I wasn't running off into the horizon now am I Rose?

Smile!

**Third Person**

Rose took a deep breath smoothing out her dress for the umpteenth time; today was her first day working at the school. She and her husband had recently relocated from New York City to Hoboken, New Jersey. His job moved them from place to place but this time he said that they would be staying in Hoboken. She took inhaled the damp spring breeze once more taking her son's hand,

"Come along Pete, we'll be late." She said gently tugging her son's hand. The walked towards the school house 'Children's School'. Her son looked up at his mother with great big sparkling forest green eyes much like her own.

"Mama will the other children like me?" She smiled at her only child, as for she hadn't been able to conceive after a difficult childbirth. Young Peter had been the highlight of her marriage, though he husband was good to her, doting upon her and her son. It was dull, Robert was always working. Having no time for his son, in some ways he was like Cal. Thinking that money could make up for lost time, but then he wasn't like Hockley. He didn't hit Rose or verbally abuse her. But he would never be Jack. Robert noticed the impending sorrow threatening to blow out his wife's mental flame. He pushed the feeling away, knowing that was doing everything in his power to make their lives perfect. But deep down he knew that it would never be enough, his wife had never told him about being on the _Titanic._ She had only told him that she had been widowed very young. He never pushed her to tell him anything and for that she was thankful. Rose knew that she would never fully live her dreams to be a moving picture actress but having Peter was enough. She broke away from her thoughts, and looked back at her son smiling,

"Of course Peter you are a wonderful little boy." She said squeezing his hand; he smiled at his mother as they walked into the Schoolhouse. They were greeted by a woman with dark locks tied back with a young girl on her leg sucking her thumb.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Calvert, I'm Marjorie and this is my daughter Jessamine." She said sticking out her hand. Rose to took her hand graciously and began to crouch down on her knees to the little girl's height,

"Hello Jessamine, pleased to meet you. My name's Rose and this is my son Peter." Said Rose gesturing to her son, Peter stuck out his arm.

"Hello Miss Jessamine, my name is Peter Calvert. Pleased to meet you." The young girl giggled, she had dark ringlets with large blue eyes.

"Papa says that rich basturds act like that." She said, her mother's cheeks flushed. Rose bit her lip to keep from bursting into hysterics; Peter looked from Jessamine to his mother a looking slightly confused,

"Mama what is a bastud," Rose bit lip again,

"Err, Petey it's a bad word for mean people."

"But Father says that to the people from his copa…clomp…"

"Company Petey, well…"

"Let's start the lesson shall we?" Interrupted Marjorie saving them from the discussion. Marjorie somehow had gotten all the children seated and Jessamine off her leg. Hs clapped her hands together twice,

"Children as you know we have some faces here today, Miss Rose and her son Peter. I want you to show them with the respect you show all your friends. Now I would like for you to write today's date in your books, April 15th, 1922…" The 15th? Today was ten years since…since he died. Jack had died ten years ago today. How could she forget? Her thoughts were interrupted by Marjorie's voice,

"Rose how about you read the children a story?" she nodded, and walked over to select a book. She picked up a book and walked back to the children. She sat in the chair and opened to the first page until the books was knocked out of her hands, a little girl with dark locks was on her lap. Jessamine?

"Hi, I'm Cora!" she said cheerfully. The girl looked like Jessamine with big brown eyes instead of blue. They must have been sisters, she thought.

"Hello Cora,' she said kindly,

"Cora! Get off Mrs. Calvert's lap this instant!" she said coldly. Rose shook her head,

"No it's perfectly fine, she can sit here." Marjorie sighed; Rose began to read she was interrupted by Cora tugging at her red curls.

"You have pretty hair, it's like fire." She said with a bemused expression on her face,

"Why thank you!" said Rose chuckling. Marjorie snatched Cora off her lap,

"That's quite enough Cora! Leave Miss Rose alone!"

"No, no it's quite alright." She said nervously as they were making a fuss in front of the children. Marjorie seemed to realize that too.

"Fine, but Cora behave your self." She said wagging her finger at the young child now snuggled up against Rose's legs. After that "scene" the afternoon went on smoothly. Until it was time to go,

"You did wonderfully, to thank you I would like to invite you to dinner with my husband and me on Friday." Rose shook her head,

"No I can't intrude on…"

"Nonsense, you were a natural with the children today. I insist that you come." Rose smiled,

"That would be splendid. Thank you."

"Yes, Friday at the Callaghan's Pub." Rose thought back remembering that Pub, Robert had called it, _"An uncivilized place for steerage folk." _She was appalled by her husband's sudden remark, surely he wouldn't go.

"Ah yes, I'll be there." She said shakily,

"Wonderful!" Rose forced a smile, how was she going to go if Robert wouldn't? He always worked late now anyways, it wouldn't be hard to sneak it past him. _Keeping secrets from your husband now are you, Rose? _She ignored her conscious, _Rose you mustn't do this? What would mother say? _Mother would say the same thing as Robert did she thought. _You wouldn't want to disappoint her; you already left her on the streets for dead. You- _

"Stop!" she shouted starling her son as they were walking to their home.

"Stop what Mama? Did I do something?"

"No, no, you didn't anything darling, nothing at all…" she said her voice trailed off. Her son shrugged, and skipped ahead. She was lost in thought, as they got home and dressed for dinner. Rose sat on her bed opening her diary as she wrote the date,

_April 15__th__, 1922_

_10 years._

That was all she wrote, simply it was all she needed to. As it was an entire decade since the "Ship of Dreams" sank. Ten years since her beloved Jack Dawson had died.

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review! I love critic, please.**


	2. Longing

**Hello people of the Inter-web, CJ here. Sorry for the delay, first I didn't get off my lay arse and I also lost several docs. Chapter 2&3 were among those that were cleared out. I'm unfortunately suffering from writer's block now. So here's Chapter 2. –CJ**

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person**

As time passed and the week went on, Friday arrived and Rose still hadn't told Robert about dinner at "Callaghan's'" she decided it would be best if she went herself. _Keeping secrets from your husband isn't right Rose, we mustn't lie. _The sing-song voice in her head repeated, she bit back a curse as she slipped on the dress she had worn on Christmas Eve. It was long, an Emerald color with a lace neck color and embroidered sleeves. She looked at herself in the body length mirror; feeling satisfied she began to search for a piece of Jewelry. She fiddled with various pieces of jewelry until she found one familiar piece. It was heavy, a cold thing, bringing back horrible memories,

"_Le Coeur de l'océan"_

The Heart of the Ocean, the bribe Cal had given her in return for a sexual intercourse. **(A/N Sorry, what word was I supposed to use?) **She thought, shuddering at the memories. Then there was a soft knock coming from the door, Clarisse her lady's maid?

"Come in" she said softly, to her surprise it wasn't Clarisse. It was Robert, he poked his head in through the door. Rose smiled, as he strolled over to his wife wrapping his arms around her waist planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Returning the gesture,

"Robert I should have told you this some time ago…" He cocked his head so he was looking his wife in the eyes.

"What is it darling?" Rose took a breath in,

"Marjorie, the other teacher at the Schoolhouse has offered I come to dinner with her and her husband." Robert smiled at his Wife.

"That sounds splendid, where will be dining?"

"Er, Callaghan's Pub, tonight." Robert frowned. Rose knew then that he wouldn't want to go to the Pub.

"I'm afraid that I am having a meeting with my Boss tonight." Rose didn't know if was an excuse or if Robert was telling the truth.

"But I think I could make an appearance." He said flashing a smile, Rose plastered a smile on her face.

**(A/N Sorry this Chapter is H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E! But I have school tomorrow. Ugh! So I have to get to bed earlier, so I won't sleep during class. That actually happened once, when I was eight. We were watching a movie and I fell asleep. Gah, it was so embarrassing. :P.)**

As the day went on she carried on her duties normally, hiding the fact she was extremely anxious. Then it was time to go to "Callaghan's Pub"'.

Robert took her arm, and the walked into to town, silent mind you. The thought dawned on Rose again.

"Why was he marriage so dull?" She was happy as could be, she lived in a comfortable home, a lovely husband, everything she could ask for. Life was perfect. _Liar,_ she thought. Life would be perfect if…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Robert's voice,

"We're here darling," he grimaced at the Pub's fading sign.

Well here goes nothing she thought.

**Horrible, horrible I know. Writer's block is killing me, but I would like to thank subcribers, reviewers, favoriters, and everyone who is reading. Special thanks to "Loves3Write34" and "nudgie161". Nudge thanks for reading even though you have never seen "Titanic" and "Loves2Write34" thank you so much for your continuous advice and support. Read, review all that good stuff. Critic is welcomed, ideas are cherished and I apologize again for bad writing. Please don't give up on me! -CJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here's chapter 3! I'm back! Yes and I would like you all to blast me out, I deserve it. But something happened and yeah… So here it is, really short and not the greatest but School's started back up and I AM NOT HAPPY. The other day someone gave me a bloody nose, by accident and I shouldn't be complaining. Shout-outs to Nudge, "Loves2Write34", "Frieda van den Huetten" (Sorry if I spelled that wrong!) On with the story! **

** Chapter 3**

I looked up to see the fading dark green and gold sign; she turned to Robert watching him look up and down of the Pub grimacing. Rose stepped forward anxious to go in, for it reminded her of the Steerage Party she attended with Jack on the Titanic. She smiled sadly at the memory, her beloved Jack was Gone. No bringing him back, sighing she gently tugged Robert's arm. She walked trying not to run into the Pub, pushing the door open almost slamming it in her husband's face. She quickly apologized and began searching the room more Marjorie; she began to make her way to the back where their table was. As she walked over she realized _Callaghan's _was _exactly_ like the Steerage Party. Smoke everywhere, Dancing, Brilliant Music, Arm Wrestling, Poker, Swearing, Arguments, and Drinking, Everything she had remembered. That's when she saw Marjorie, her usual tangled locks flattened and pulled back in a tight bun. A stern look on her face as she held Jessamine back from drinking the beer on the table, scolding her daughter silently Rose looked around to find Robert net to her frowning in disgust at their surroundings. Rose didn't want that to threaten her evening. She crouched down low on her knees,

"Why Hello Jessamine, it's nice to see you again." Rose said gently, the little girl turned her head still sucking her thumb.

"Hello Mrs. Calvert." She said evenly, Rose simply chuckled patting the Jessamine's soft curls.

"Mrs. Calvert is for School, call me Rose." She whispered into the small child's ear. Jessamine giggled in delight, Rose beamed. She stood up straightening herself and discreetly placing her hand on Robert's shoulder.

"Robert, Darling this friend Marjorie. She works at the Schoolhouse." Marjorie stuck out her hand, waiting for Robert to respond to the gesture. However, he was looking at two men at the table arguing in the corner, seemingly drunk. The both stood up and the taller man of the Two shoved the other man into the table. Smashing the table in half, smashing every single piece of tableware. The man stood up, brushed himself off staggering along the way (Rose couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or the blow.) and punched the other man right in the nose. Gasping, Rose tapped Robert on the shoulder,

"Darling…" she said Nudging him slightly. He jumped slightly startled.

"Oh yes…" he mumbled. Shaking hands with her gingerly, Marjorie began to look around.

"My husband should be here soon." She stopped searching and began to smile.,.,

"Ah there they are." They all turned their head to see…

**Like it? Hate it? Review! Sorry for a lot of the mistakes, I'm in a rush and for those of you who may know we're having problems with the keys. :P Please Review! I love CRITIC! BEST THING EVER! Love ya, -Camille**


	4. Chapter 4

**So people, before we start, I must explain. Halloween Costume shopping stinks, I had to go to go to the Varsity's Pep Rally, our Cheerleaders got cut (On Vacation). My Basketball coach decided we weren't fast enough so we needed Back-to-Back. Can ferret claw out your eyeballs? I was just talking with somebody, and yeah, try the awards. They are now fixed, and I apologize if you were offended, I picked them out of all the most recent authors on the site. So please, nominate! Votes will be private, and I'm really a stuck with this story. So critic is welcomed, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Turning to see a middle-aged man tall, a strong build she contemplated, Cora on his shoulders. His delicate fingers gripping his hair tightly, squealing with mirth. A smile appeared on her lips, the child had grown on her. She was very bright, always talking about her father. She thought back to the day when she had first heard about her Father.

_Watching as the young child scrunched her forehead together making vigorous marks on her paper, it wouldn't take an idiot to relize she was frustrated, _

_"Cora are you alright?" As soon as the words were released out of her mouth, Cora jumped. Rose slowly made her way towards Cora. Dropping her pencil onto the desk, slumping down low into the chair looking down tears of frustration rimming her eyes. _

_"I can't do it! I must be dumb, like Joanie Richter says! I can't do arithmetic!" Noticing how frustrated she picked up the paper and examined it. The Nines, she thought, she remembered being frustrated with it at this age. Think back she had learned a certain trick, she smiled. Placing her hand under the Girl's chin, looking her in the eyes. Clasping her face in her hands, _

_"That is the most foolish thing I have ever heard, Joanie richter is wrong. You're a bright child, don't ever think otherwise. You know arithmetic, let me show you a trick I learned at your age." The young child straightened, wiping her tears she looked up at Rose. _

_"What kind of trick?" she said, _

_"A very special one, it's a secret, now can you keep a secret?" Cora nodded,_

_"My father taught me, he said-" Rose laughed, _

_"He did really?" _

_"Y__es, he's the best Father in Hoboken! No, in the World!" She laughed again, _

_"Now, let me teach you the trick, take both of your hands. Put them out on the table, and which probleam are you trying to solve?"_

_"Nine times seven." she replied._

_"Then fold down your Seventh Finger, and count the number of Fingers On your left." She silently counted, _

_"Six," _

_"Good, now your right." The girl obeyed, _

_"Three, so... Sixty-Three?" Rose beamed, _

_"Correct!" Patted her Dark Ringlets, _

_"Can I play outside now?"_

_"Of course, now off you go." To Rose's surprise Cora flung her arms around Rose's k neck, _

_"Thank you Mrs. Calvert,"She mumbled into Rose's hair, she smiled. Soon, the little girl had scurried on her way. _

A loud smash broke Rose out of her thought, she whipped around to see Jessamine soaked to the skin in what looked like, Beer?

"Jessamine! What have you done, and Auntie Irene had given that to you..." Marjorie continued to ramble, as her husband rushed over to his other Daughter. Trying desperatley to wipe the beer off her. Marjorie sighed,

"It's no use, I'll take the girls home and try to clean her off. Terribly sorry, nice meeting you Mr. Calvert." Robert nodded toward Marjorie, her Husband began to speak,

"Marg-" he never finished, his wife cut him off with a peck on the check. She picked up Jessamine propped the Girl on her waist, and grabbed Cora's hand,

"Come along girls, Cora stand up straight. What did I tell you about-" Her voice trailed off as they exited the Pub. Attempting to break the silence, Rose said,

"How about we sit down." They all sat amongst oneanother, introduced themselves. Several minutes past, and silence was still there lurking within, Seven minutes past, and robert anxiously looked at his clock, Rose was looking down, fumbling with her thumbs, and Marjorie's Husband, Mr. Dawson was looking around. Robert awkwardly shot up, pocketwatch gripped tightly between his fingers.

"Er, Darling, I must to the... er... meeting , nice meeting you Mr.-"

"Dawson", Marjorie's husband finished. Robert nodded nonchalantly, and looked at Rose.

"You'll be fine, with him..." He whispered in her ear, Rose pretended not to be offended by this remark. She was rather bothered by the fact Robert sometimes treated her like a China Doll.

"Of course." She whispered back, voice slightly on edge. As Robert left, she began to poke at the fray at the hem in her dress, forgetting Mr. Dawson was ther until he had cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Her voice trailed off when she noticed his face, familiar she thought. It hadn't crossed her mind until, his eyes. Brilliant blue eyes... She knew those eyes, the same eyes had belonged to Jack Dawson, her love.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah OK, I i know short, I said I was going to update. I TOLD YOU LAUREN! But, anyway, hope you liked it, review, Favorite, alert, and all that good stuff if you like purple Dinosaurs. :) :P :D -~Camille~-<strong>


End file.
